


Unexpected

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon hates Jenna and vice versa. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vehemently

 

 

Jenna looked at Avon, a long lingering look then she turned back to Blake. "My vote goes with Blake," she said.

Blake smiled at her. "That's unanimous then," he said. "Except for Avon."

"Well now the vote wasn't entirely fair," Avon said dryly. "You knew Vila would vote for you. And Jenna always does. The others tend to vote with you as well."

Blake just looked at him. "Are you with me or not?"

"It really makes no difference," Avon said bluntly. "You lot can go risk your lives for yet another hopeless task and I will stay here and guard the ship."

An hour later the crew of the Liberator were ready to beam down. Blake looked at Avon. "You will be here?"

Jenna nodded. "Of course. Where else would we be?"

Blake smiled. "I can always rely on you."

Avon rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he muttered. "Zen synchronous orbit until told otherwise."

"Confirmed."

Jenna hit the switch and the rest of the crew beamed down to the planet's surface. She leaned back in the chair and looked at Avon. "I thought they'd never go," she said.

Avon grinned and pulled her into his arms. "Nor did I." He kissed her soundly. "Are we making this hating thing too obvious?"

She shrugged. "You know how Blake feels about me? He's likely to kill you for even daring to touch me. Besides how else are we going to get the ship if the betrayal comes from somewhere unexpected?"

Avon put Orac's key in. "Orac operate teleport as instructed."

"If I must," Orac told him.

Jenna smiled. "Yes, you must." She took Avon's hand and followed him back to his cabin. 

 


End file.
